The Devil is in the Details
by Southernburn
Summary: Maxie and Matt have never met and a have a random hookup, little do they know that they will be dealing with each other on a more long term basis.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The bartender switches out my empty martini glass with a fresh one that I hadn't ordered and certainly don't need. When I look up at her questioningly she leans in, raises her eyebrows and tells me that the drink is complements of the gentlemen at the end of the bar.

I let out a long suffering sigh as I move the new glass to settle into the wet ring my empty one had left behind. I'm so not in the mood to deal with the advances of a perfect stranger who will probably use the same cheesy pickup lines that every other three piece suit had tried during happy hour. But I tilt my head towards him and I tip my glass up in a silent thank you toast before I take a sip from my fourth martini of the night. He takes my acknowledgement as permission to approach and he skirts along the empty bar, one hand skimming the surface the other wrapped around his on-the-rocks glass.

He pulls back the stool and sits next to me while I wait for the inevitable drabble of conversation that he probably feels he bought with the martini. But he doesn't say anything. He just finishes his drink, orders another one and we sit together in silence. I've never seen him before but I have to admit that he is handsome, with short dark hair and light brown eyes that look pained. Maybe that is what comforts me, knowing that I am not the only one the devil torments.

I watch his hands as he puts his glass down and notice there is not ring on his finger or a depression that would tell otherwise. Long slender fingers silently drum a basic beat on top of the bar and I find them mesmerizing. When I study his clean shaven face I realize that I must have had one too many martinis since I can't stop wondering if this nameless mans lips are as soft as they look. He turns towards me and stares into my eyes until something seems to spark and smolder.

He signals the bartender and I feel a flutter that I had thought died come to life in my stomach, I have a feeling that we are on the same wavelength about it too. Scratch that, I know we are. Excitement begins to bubble inside and the reckless side of me takes over promising me escape from the pain of losing my sister; at least for a little while.

He downs the last sip of what I presume to be whiskey and I fish the last olive out of my drink popping the vodka infused garnish into my mouth. He glances at me and smiles, pushing the empty glasses towards the bartender and placing a fifty on the bar. I swivel my stool around and place my hand into his waiting palm, thrilled by the zap of electricity that came from just one touch.

I tuck my clutch under my arm and hold his hand as he leads me to the elevator. He punches the button to the 12th floor and I watch the numbers blink, each new floor seems to increase the heat inside me until when we finally reach the twelfth I feel like I could spontaneously combust. The doors slide open and I follow him down the hallway. He stops in front of room 1245 with his keycard in his hand and leans against the door facing me with silent invitation. I step so close to him that our noses almost touch and I can feel the shaky quiver of his whiskey scented breath against my cheek. I can tell that he needs to get lost in this as much as I do but he is giving me one last chance to change my mind.

Little does he know that this is the impulsive shit that I thrive on and I slip the room card out of his hand into mine. I lean forward and nip his bottom lip with my mouth. I hear him groan as his hands slide up my back and fist into my hair. He gently tugs it back and captures my mouth in a toe curling kiss that almost tilts my world while I blindly jam the key into the lock behind him letting him plunder my mouth.

We tumble into the room as the kiss turns more desperate and I drop my handbag on the floor by the door. I tug at his tie as he works on the zipper of my dress, walking me backwards so that I am up against the closed door of his room. He drops to his knees, raining kisses up the inside of my thigh as he pushes my dress up to my waist.

My mind and body want to be alive and I won't deny the need to finally feel something, even if it is only for one night. I use him and gladly give myself over to the waves of pleasure he is stirring inside me.

I use his shoulders to keep my balance as his mouth does things that make my body hum and pulse. I begrudgingly push him away and walk towards the bed, pulling my dress over my head. I feel his gaze follow me and I smile assuming he appreciates the lingerie beneath. He mutters something and I hear the rustle of his clothes hitting the floor behind me.

His hands almost span my waist as he stands behind me and kisses the side of my neck. Shivers race down my arms as he pulls me against him so I can feel his arousal. One hand travels down my flat belly and slips beneath the lace of my panties, his fingers play and I gasp while he murmurs his approval in my ear.

I crawl onto the bed like a cat and beckon him to follow. He tugs my panties over my hips and tosses them to the floor with the rest of our clothes then stretches out along side me placing the empty condom wrapper next to the pillow.

His hands glide over my body and I tingle everywhere he touches, when I arch up to meet him he pulls me on top and I straddle his hips. He is in great shape, lean and sculpted with a well defined back that makes me want to rake my nails over his smooth skin.

We move together with the ease of people who have been lovers for years rather than hours. He teases and takes my body to a place it has never been and once all the pent up emotions I have been holding since Georgie died are spent; I collapse against him.

We lay there for awhile and it gives me the opportunity to take in my surroundings, it's not the first time I have been in a room at the Metro Court but last time I was dressed and I wasn't with a stranger. He pulls me against him, our bodies are still damp and he kisses my shoulder blade while I chew on my bottom lip trying to think of the best way to get out of here before the perfectness of this night is ruined and he starts asking questions that I don't want to answer.

I sit up and he silently watches me dress, and I have a feeling that he feels the same way I do.

I pull the zipper up on my dress and bunch my panties into my hand and return to the bed, I sit alongside him and press a soft lingering kiss to his lips.

"I don't want to complicate this." He starts but before he can finish I press my index finger to his lips to hush him.

"Then don't make it anything more than it is." I answer, stand up and back my way out of his room.

I lay back against the pillows, pull the sheet up to my waist and scrubbed my face with my hands; not believing what just happened. I didn't think I have ever hooked up with woman and not known her name. I grumble when the instant replay of tonight's event is interrupted by the annoying ring of my cell phone. I fumble to get it out of my discarded pant and was chagrinned to see Patrick's name pop up on caller id.

"Hey" I answer and flop back on the bed.

"Where have you been? I was trying to get a hold of you. Robin told me about you losing Mr. Nelson today. Are you alright?" Patrick asked.

"Yeah I'm ok." I lie.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that there is a change of plans for Thanksgiving. Robin decided to have it here and invited her Uncle and cousin over. So you are going to get to meet the rest of the family little brother."

"Oh yeah? Wonderful." I inwardly groan and closed the phone not too happy that to already being dragged around to my recently married brother family events when I have only been in town for a week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walk along Main St and duck into the little diner that I had discovered when I first arrived into town; they serve the best hamburgers and their apple pie isn't half bad either. I ask the blonde behind the counter for a whole apple pie to go and she immediately slides one white bakery box across the counter towards me.

When I looked at her questioningly, she smiles and answers as she rings up the sale. "We make a bunch ahead for the holiday."

I hand her a twenty and tell her to keep the change before I slip my gloves back on and pick up my purchase. Mom taught me to never show up to a dinner empty handed and I am trying to make a good first impression with the new family and Patrick's new in-laws. Not bothering to drive I stroll along the streets of Port Charles preferring the crisp air to clear my head after last night's distraction.

Since mom died two months ago I feel like I can't even breath; like I have needed a change. When the opening was posted for the neurology department at General Hospital, I didn't even question it I just packed up my Boston apartment and jumped at the opportunity. The job was the main reason for the move but I did have alter motives. A large part of me hopes to get to know my half brother and establish a relationship with my father. It was awkward when I made that first phone to Patrick, but they eventually welcomed me to the family. Unfortunately, after only being in town for a week the feeling of insta-family overload was already creeping in.

Part of me wishes that I had waited until after the New Year to start my new job and then I would have avoided all of this, but the other part of me didn't want to be alone in Boston for the holidays either. Forget the holidays, I am just tired of being alone. Maybe that was why I found himself last night naked and in bed with a stranger that I had picked up in the bar of his hotel.

I have never done anything like that before, but she had been amazing and it had been the perfect escape from work. It should have been a simple surgery, a quick in and out but it had quickly spiraled into a nightmare. Now Mr. Nelson's family was spending Thanksgiving without him and I can't help but feel responsible.

She had temporarily soothed the loss that twisted my soul, her touch had been electric and when I wrapped his arms around her lithe body it had seem like she had been made to fit me. Then with barely a word she left and instead of going after her I let her walk out the door. Just the thought of her makes my blood heat and I wondered if I stop back by the Metro bar tonight, if she might be there.

I pause on the sidewalk outside of the old brownstone building, knowing that Patrick and Robin's apartment is on the second floor. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and wipe my sweaty palms on my black pants then climb the stairs.

************************************************************************************

I pour a little more milk into the too-stiff mashed potatoes and fold them over a few more times until I am satisfied that I have beat them into submission. Swiping my finger across the back of the spoon I savor the taste of the carb -filled concoction, reminding myself that today was a day to indulge and not count calories.

Robin is upstairs changing before company gets here and Patrick is out in the living room presumably stretched out on the couch watching football. The kitchen is quiet and I pick up covers and poke my nose into the pans that Robin left simmering on the stovetop. The smell of food fills the apartment and I inhale deeply enjoying the scents of my favorite holiday. Georgie had loved Christmas but Thanksgiving has always been my favorite, maybe because it's not about presents or parties but spending time with family and sharing food with no strings attached.

I laugh out loud at myself realizing that materialistic Maxie Jones really does have a heart.

"What's so funny?" Robin asks as she pushes her way through the swinging door that separates the living/dining room from the kitchen.

"Oh nothing." I cover and remind her of last Thanksgiving when Georgie had made the gravy. She used too much flour and when Mac went to pour it landed as a solid block on top of his potatoes and we had all laughed.

"I really miss her. " Robin adds.

"Me too." I answer and quickly look away to find something else to occupy my thoughts with. But my traitorous mind immediately opts to reply last night's events with my man of mystery. My body still deliciously aches and I even had to change my top this morning since I found whisker burns and a possible bite mark across my shoulder.

I'll admit it, I was reckless but at the time it had seemed right and let's face it I don't always make the most thought out decisions. Georgie had always worried enough for both of us and look where that landed her. I pop the seal open on the crescent rolls and the sound makes Robin jump and drop the turkey baster on the open oven door. The liquid sizzles on the hot surface and I apologize as I toss her a rag to wipe up the mess.

The door bell rings and Patrick shouts out that he has it and we hear the muffled sound of male voices coming through the door. I busy myself rolling the crescents and place them on the cookie sheet while Robin pulls the turkey out to rest.

"Is there anything else we still have to do" I ask.

Robin looks around the kitchen and shrugs, "I don't think so, we are good in here. All that is left is to put the coffee cups out on the table."

"I'll take care of it." And take the cups out of the cabinet and off to the living room.

The voices are clearer as I swing the door open, expecting to find Mac and Patrick discussing the football game. But the voice isn't Mac's and when I look up I feel my stomach jump to my throat and my shoes root themselves to the hard wood floor. Robin's cups shatter around my feet and I can't believe my mystery man from last night is sitting next to Patrick on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

All sounds seem to be on mute as the panicked voice in my head screams that this can't be happening? I blink hard hoping that my mind is just playing tricks on me, but when I open them again he is still here. '_What in the hell is he doing here?_'

Robin races out of the kitchen, the door slams into me throwing me off balance just enough so that I stumble forward into his arms. He catches me, the heat of his hands against my bare skin zips all the way to my toes. His surprised expression at seeing me has been quickly replaced by a knowing smugness and I curse when I recognized the hint of a familiar Drake attitude. '_It can't be.'_

"Are you okay?" My cousin asks as Patrick stoops to pick up shards of china cups from the floor.

The urge to flee is overwhelming and I am at a loss for words realizing that last night's escapades might have crossed the line from stupid to historic. I step back and straighten my shirt, hoping no one notices that my hand is trembling. I swallow hard as I try to figure out how to play this and look around to see everyone staring at me. '_Shit.'_

"Um, I'm okay. Just a little startled." I manage to squeak out.

Robin chews on her bottom lip as she looks from Matt to me, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you that we invited Patrick's brother to dinner, he just got into town last week."

I look from Robin to Matt and then down to Patrick who is cradling broken cups in his hands. '_Brother? Oh my God!' the voice screams._

Robin makes the proper introductions between us and then my mystery man finally has a name, Dr. Matt Hunter. He extends his hand to me in greeting and I hesitate for a second, not sure which way to play this. He decides for me when he smiles and says how it is a pleasure to meet me.

I unclench my jaw and smile back; trying to hold back the daggers that my ego wants to throw at him. At this moment I'm not sure which is worse, everyone knowing what happened last night or the fact that it must have been so forgettable he can easily pretend it's the first time he has ever meet me.

The awkwardness of the moment is broken when the doorbell rings again and Uncle Mac walks though the doorway and I escape to the safety of the kitchen to calm my nerves and save the rolls from burning.

I fold the linen napkin over the rolls to keep them warm and take a deep breath before I push the kitchen door not knowing what to expect. But after the door opens everyone seems to have continued on like nothing ever happened, Mac and Matt are talking about the things to do in Port Charles while Robin is finishing setting the table_._

"Can I get you a drink Maxie?" Patrick asks.

"Um yeah, sure."

"I'll get it for you." Matt answers and hands Emma back to Patrick and walks towards the liquor cabinet. "Let me guess, dirty martini three olives?" and smirks.

I glare at him and try to force a smile, "Exactly, how did you ever guess."

"I've got skills" he quips as he pours the chilled liquor into the glass and plops in the skewer of olives and swirls it once before he hands it to me. I take the glass from him and our fingertips touch, a tingle burns up my arm and I pull away checking to see if anyone else saw the interaction.

"Everyone ready to eat?" Robin asks. "Just grab a seat anywhere."

I slip into my usual seat but turn abruptly when he slides into the seat next to me. He shakes out his napkin and spreads it on his lap then let his hand glide over and down my thigh. I discreetly push it away as I reach up and take the potatoes that Mac is passing to me.

We eat in relative silence and I am already trying to plan my exit strategy without drawing to much attention to myself.

Robin nudges my foot under the table and I look up. "You're awfully quiet." she murmurs.

I look back down at my plate and play with my food, I hate lying to Robin so I try changing the subject. "Dinner is great."

Matt talks about work and his move from Chicago and Uncle Mac peppers him with questions about his life but I am only half listening to the conversation. Flashes of last night cloud my vision as Matt's hand once again slips beneath the table and his fingers reach for me. I look over at him but he just continues talking away and I start to squirm in my seat to shift farther away.

We finish dinner and I start to clear the plates while Robin takes Emma into the nursery to feed her. Mac and Patrick settle on the couch to watch the football game but Matt is just keeps sitting at the table watching me as I lean over and pile up plates. My mouth seems so dry and I involuntary wet my lips under his gaze. It is unsettling and frustrating how intimately I know this man without being able to show or explore it.

The hot water runs in the sink as I scrap the scraps of food off the plates into the garbage disposal. The noise from the water must have hidden the soft swooshing sound of the door because I simply felt the presence and heat of him behind me without a sound.

He plants his hands on either side of the counter fencing me in. "Well wasn't this a pleasant surprise." He murmurs against my neck and my breath hitches as goose bumps spread down my arms.

I look back over my shoulder and our noses are so close they practically touch, our eyes lock and the heat from last night instantly rekindles. "This wasn't supposed to happen." I whisper.

"I'm not disappointed that it did. Are you?" He continues as his fingertips skim my cheek and tuck a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I close my eyes and step away needing to escape the closeness and the scent of him before I give into the urge to wrap my arms around his neck. Afraid that someone would walks in on us and that I would have to explain my reckless behavior once again. "This isn't a good idea, if I had known…"

My retreat and response is cut short as he catches me by the upper arm and turns me towards him. I take one step backwards and end up with my ass against the kitchen island and his chest in front of me. He leans in and his words flutter against my cheek. "What's wrong Maxie Jones? Not so sure of yourself now that you know who I am?"

"I got to go." I stutter and push past him away letting him watch the swish of my hips as I stalk out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I unbutton the cuffs of the dress shirt I wore to Thanksgiving dinner and step off the elevator. The thought of going directly back to my room had crossed my mind, but a little voice in nagged me into submission and I punched the button to the hotel bar instead. I flip the cuffs over twice and scan the room, skipping over the redhead and the brunette but then stops and back tracks. The corners of my mouth turn up as I targets in on the short hair blonde that has her back to me. One long bare leg is crossed over the other and she sits in the same seat she occupied the night before.

"I was afraid to even hope you might be here." I murmur in her ear as I slip into the seat next to her.

She takes a sip from her martini glass with a hint of a smile. "Well I figured that if you showed up then maybe this was fate after all." She replies without even glancing over me.

I signal the bartender and glance over at Maxie. "Fate?" I laugh, "I don't believe in fate, or love, or forever so if that is what you are looking for then let's just finish our drinks and say goodnight."

"Ah, nice to see that I 'm not the only jaded one." She answers and swivels on her seat to face me.

"Well I wouldn't want you to be disillusioned." I smirks and takes a deep sip of my drink.

I watch as she smoothes a wrinkle in her skirt, re-crosses her legs then props an elbow on the bar. "Spoken like a true Drake."

I swallow hard and wonder if she notices the tension creep into the set of my jaw. "I'm not sure I know what that means."

She pats my hand, letting her fingertips linger and swirl patterns on its back. "Don't worry; I'm not going to change you."

I watch her fingers and the memories of them tracing similar patterns on my bare back last night flood me and igniting the spark and making me shift in my seat.

Maxie leans in, "Did you know that, if you leave Ken a really nice tip that he won't notice if you leave with a full drink?" she purrs.

I turn my head and her breath tickles my check. "Nope, I did not know that and I'm not so sure I want to know how you do."

Maxie slips a twenty on the bar and glances up at Ken, "Thanks Ken. Have a good night."

Ken looks down at the bar and then knowingly at the couple."Not a problem Ms. Jones. Have a nice stay."

We ride the elevator up to my floor in relative silence, until the doors slid open. "So what exactly are we going to do about this?" I ask.

She slips past me and makes her way down the hall stopping at my door. "About what?"

I slip the key card into the lock but hold the door closed, watching her. "Oh maybe the fact that we will be seeing each other on every family holiday. You know this could get awkward."

"Not anymore awkward then it was this afternoon." She smiled. "You were the last person I was expecting at dinner. Did you think anyone noticed?"

I push the room door open and hold it open for her, ushering her inside. "No, they were too busy cleaning up the broken china."

Maxie enters and flips the lights on, setting her handbag on the desk and taking another sip of her drink.

"So now what?" she asks.

I cross to her and set my drink down on the desk. "I get to do what I've wanted to do all day." I murmur as I brush my lips across hers.

She blindly sets down her drink behind her and wraps her arms around me purring into my mouth as I deepen the kiss.

She tugs on my shirt, pulling the tails free as I break the kiss. "Maxie, we should talk about this. Figure out what we are going to tell people."

"I thought you weren't into relationships." she whispered as she nipped my ear.

My hands roamed wildly up and down her back, and I feel my restraint slipping as I cup her backside and pull her against my arousal. "I don't think we are going to be able to keep this a secret."

"Details, Details. " She mutters as her fingers make swift work of the buttons, until she can finally push the fabric over my shoulders. "Just shut up and take me to bed."

I scoop her up in my arms and head towards the bed. "Yeah, but didn't you know that the devil is in the details."

THE END


End file.
